Harceler le Pottier et les ennuis avec les femmes
by krw72588
Summary: It's harry potter's 6th year at hogwarts and somehow he has managed to fall in love with three girls. Hogwarts is full of unexpected dangers and challenges. Amidst all these troubles harry is vying for the hearts of 3 girls but will they feel the same way


seul dans la bibliothèque  
  
It was early on a Saturday morning when Harry awoke from yet another one of  
  
his confusing dreams.  
  
Harry has the same exact dream almost every night, when he wasn't dreaming  
  
about being with Voldemort in the graveyard. There is nothing definite  
  
about it, he just sees the three girls that have been in his mind for over a  
  
month now, Hermione Granger in the three broomsticks clutching a butterbeer  
  
and laughing at one of the jokes he just told, Ginny Weasley catching his  
  
eye and smiling just before turning her stare to the floor, and throwing  
  
Katie Bell the Quaffle just before watching her throw it through the center  
  
hoop, and coming back to give Harry a high five with a smile on her face,  
  
showing her beauty.  
  
Yes, it was true; Harry Potter somehow fell in love with three girls at  
  
once. He had envisioned being married to all of them and *ahem* having kids.  
  
Harry looked to see that he had an early quidditch practice that morning  
  
and  
  
he was excited to see Katie. Katie was a talented, beautiful, and down to  
  
earth girl and quidditch brought out the best in her. He got up, changed out  
  
of his night clothes, and made his was down to the common room. Sitting on  
  
the couch facing the fire was a girl with beautiful red hair. Harry made  
  
sure he didn't look like an idiot before he walked down the stairs.  
  
Just as Harry walked by the couch Ginny looked up, "Where are you off to  
  
Harry?"  
  
"First quidditch practice of the season is today, sorry I can't be late so I  
  
got to go! Harry sadly replied, as he absentmindedly walked out of the  
  
common room, when he arrived onto the quidditch pitch where the rest of the  
  
team had already gotten there. "Harry," yelled Angelina, "where's you're  
  
broom stick." "What... OH must have forgotten it I'll go back and get it"  
  
and with that Harry turned around and headed back towards the castle.  
  
"Honestly," yelled Angelina,  
  
"there's only one thing you need to play quidditch and he forgot it."  
  
"Sorry", called Harry, "had other things on my mind," he said to himself  
  
once she was out of hearing range.  
  
How am I going to pick one of these girls for the dance in a couple of  
  
weeks! Harry thought to himself. They were having a ball to celebrate  
  
whoever won the quidditch cup like they did every year. Even though it was  
  
more for the house that won, everyone always went for an excuse to party and  
  
to bring dates.  
  
Harry remembered he must have left his broomstick back in his dormitory. How  
  
did that happen? He hoped Katie wouldn't be too angry with him. Harry  
  
quickened his pace, he didn't. When he reached the fat lady he started to  
  
say the password, but the portrait started to swing open. Ginny walked out,  
  
"oh, hi" she said nervously. "Forgot my broomstick" said Harry but even as  
  
he was saying it he realized how stupid it sounded, but to his relief Ginny  
  
didn't laugh. "I'm just heading down to the library to finish an essay for  
  
Madam Pomfrey" said Ginny. Harry smiled at her then turned to walk into the  
  
common room.  
  
The common room was mostly deserted, but he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in  
  
the corner. He walked over to them, Hermione was writing a very long letter,  
  
and Ron was doing his potion essay. "Why aren't you at practice?" Ron asked.  
  
"Forgot my broom" said Harry. Ron snickered and returned to his essay. Harry  
  
looked over at Hermione, "Who are you writing the letter to? Hermione looked  
  
slightly annoyed "Viktor" she said shortly. Harry thought he should have  
  
known, and he couldn't help wondering for the millionth time what she saw in  
  
him. Harry looked at Ron; he was frowning and shaking his head. "He's very  
  
nice you know" Hermione continued, apparently able to tell what Harry and  
  
Ron were thinking. "Hermione" said Ron suddenly "what's the main ingredient  
  
in a shrinking solution?" Harry couldn't tell weather Ron was trying to  
  
change the subject or not. Hermione looked disdainful "Veela hair, and you  
  
should know that Snape has mentioned it at least three times in class!"  
  
"You expect me to remember everything Snape says in class" Rom retorted.  
  
Harry knew this could go on for a while "See you later, quidditch practice  
  
you know" and with that he left them to their arguing and headed down to the  
  
quidditch pitch.  
  
Practice was awesome for Harry. He did a horrible job catching the snitch  
  
because his eyes kept wandering to other places; he only became more focused  
  
when he almost ran into George. He did great after that, determined to  
  
impress Katie. After an hour, Harry heard Angelina's whistle blow, ending  
  
practice. The team had just mastered the newest play of Angelina's that  
  
would work perfectly against Slytherin in the match. Harry desperately  
  
wanted Katie to start some sort of conversation with him. Just as he thought  
  
this his silent prayer was answered.  
  
"Harry wait up!"  
  
Harry turned around and ran back to her. She plunged into a conversation  
  
while Harry stood rooted at the spot.  
  
"You did a really good job! I hope we win the cup this year too, since it's  
  
our last together. And I doubt that Malfoy brat got any better, we might  
  
stand a chance!"  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling now. "I know. Have you finished the potions  
  
assignment yet?" Harry asked, trying to keep this conversation going on  
  
forever.  
  
"I tried" she explained "but I was too busy trying to stay awake with  
  
Snape's  
  
stupid voice droning on, and on, and on, you know? How am I supposed to  
  
write 7 inches on that?" Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yea me too. I get Hermione's notes to copy off of though; I don't know how  
  
she does it." It was only after Harry said this that he felt really stupid.  
  
Why  
  
am I talking about Hermione at a time like this! Get a grip Harry! He  
  
thought. Here you are talking to a beautiful woman and how do you get her  
  
attention? Hermione. Smooth, real smooth! He could tell by the look on  
  
Katie's face that this wonderful moment was over.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll talk to you later!! See you." And she turned away and started  
  
to talk Angelina. Harry trudged back to the castle, feeling like a complete  
  
idiot. He could have sworn the giant squid in the lake waved to him with a  
  
single tentacle on his way by.  
  
Harry reached the entrance hall and started heading toward the great hall  
  
for dinner. "All right scarhead?" said a voice to his right. Harry was not  
  
in the mood to talk to Draco, but he turned around anyway. Draco, Crabbe,  
  
and Goyle were coming out of a class room. "Scared about the upcoming match  
  
Sunday potter?" sneered Malfoy "I don't blame you with a team like that why  
  
even bother showing up?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed indulgently. Harry put his  
  
hand in his pocked, clutching his wand. "Weren't so confident last match  
  
were you, how much did you lose to Hufflepuff by?" sniggered Harry "Don't  
  
you dare insult me potter" said Draco dangerously as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand out to.  
  
"All right Potter do it if you have the guts" said Malfoy maliciously as he  
  
carelessly started twirling his wand in between his fingertips. Today had  
  
not been great and this put Harry over the edge. He raised his wand and  
  
pointed it at Draco's face but before he could curse him he was startled by  
  
a loud blast coming from the entrance hall. A jet of red light hit Draco on  
  
the side of the head and he collapsed unconscious. Crabbe looked down at  
  
Draco momentarily stunned by what had happened. Then another jet of light  
  
came from the entrance hall and hit him full in the face too. Green fungus  
  
started to erupt out of both Crabbe and Draco's faces as they lay on the  
  
floor. Goyle ducked back into the class room just in time as a third jet of  
  
light hit the wall where his head had been seconds before.  
  
Katie bell walked into view holding her wand in front of her with a broad  
  
grin spread across her face. Professor McGonagall came out of the great  
  
hall. "What happened here?" she demanded. Katie smiled innocently at  
  
McGonagall, "They are great bullying gits! I was doing Hogwarts a favor. Two  
  
out of three not bad!"  
  
"Nothing gives a student the right to attack another student!" said  
  
McGonagall dangerously "detention! Follow me". Katie smiled at Harry and  
  
turned around to leave with McGonagall. Harry, smiling too, stepped over the  
  
unconscious body of Draco and went into the great hall. He could have sworn  
  
he had heard McGonagall say, "No, it isn't bad"  
  
Harry looked around and spotted Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating  
  
a piece of toast with no butter on it, and looking absentmindedly forward at  
  
the wall.  
  
"Hey" Harry took the seat next to Ron and started to butter a piece of  
  
toast. Ron didn't take any notice. "You look distracted Ron." Harry waited  
  
for Ron to respond. "Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face,  
  
and he finally realized that Harry was there.  
  
"Oh hi Harry" he said  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He looked as though he wanted to throw up. He was very  
  
pale and not like himself. His best friend would've noticed he got there  
  
right?  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about that history assignment." He paused for a  
  
second "I better go do it"  
  
Ron stood up abruptly and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"But Ron!" Harry watched as he left the hall. He took a bite out of his  
  
buttered piece of toast wondering what could've had him so distracted. Harry  
  
was starving and decided to go after Ron right after he had finished eating.  
  
Harry got up and started his search for Ron after he could only finish that  
  
piece of toast. Why wouldn't Ron just tell me what's wrong instead of  
  
running away and making me go find him? I was actually hungry for once too.  
  
Harry figured Ron would try to validate his story by going to the library,  
  
so Harry headed for there first. But Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry was  
  
just about ready to go back to Gryffindor tower when in the far corner he  
  
noticed a girl was sitting and reading a red leather-bound book. Hermione  
  
looked up, and seeing Harry, quickly hid the book. Harry distinctively saw  
  
the words magical ways, enchant, and crush in gold letterings on the cover.  
  
He decided to go over and talk to her, and the closer Harry got, the closer  
  
the shade of Hermione's cheeks got to the color of the book she had been so  
  
keen to hide from him. He sat down next to her in silence for a second.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said awkwardly  
  
"er- Hermione? What would you need that book for?" Harry inquired hopefully  
  
"You already have a boyfriend whom I thought you liked a lot." Harry looked  
  
around the library and noticed for the first time that they were alone in  
  
the corner, and he was hoping this was going somewhere good.  
  
"oh no reason. I've finished all the homework and I was looking for a book  
  
to read. An you are correct, I like Viktor very much." Harry felt somewhat  
  
disappointed. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"Has Ron been acting weird around you lately? I was looking for him because  
  
he won't talk to me about it."  
  
"I know! He's spacing out more and breaking things. Sometimes it seems like  
  
his voice has permanently stopped working." She pointed out  
  
"Any ideas on what it is? He doesn't want to talk about it, whatever it is."  
  
Harry liked talking to Hermione in the seclusion of the library.  
  
"It may seem really out there, but my guess is that Ron likes a girl, and he  
  
won't tell me because I'm a girl and I guess that would be to weird for him,  
  
and he won't tell you because he feels you won't approve of the girl." She  
  
sounded like she had thought this through  
  
It made sense. Ron was thinking about that girl in the great hall. Harry, of  
  
all people knew what a daydreams about girls were like, he had them times  
  
three. Ron was the only person who knew about all of Harry's crushes. Ron  
  
wasn't exactly happy about the way Harry thought of his sister, but Harry  
  
had told him he had to deal with it. He did pretty well with it in Harry's  
  
opinion. He hadn't told anyone else because he felt it would be too awkward.  
  
Harry checked his watch to see that it was 4:00 in the afternoon and he has  
  
a history and potions assignments to finish. Harry decided to do his  
  
homework in the library sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I'm going to go get some books and start on potions. I'll be  
  
right back. You can go back to reading your book." Hermione started to blush  
  
again and pulled the book back out from her rucksack. Harry finally saw that  
  
the title was 100 magical ways to enchant the love of your life, with  
  
subtitles such as get your crush to like you, and love potions here!  
  
Harry finished his homework that afternoon with Hermione. All in all, it had  
  
been a good day. 


End file.
